kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Father
alvars The Father is an enigmatic figure, that seems to be after Graham's crown and becomes his archnemesis. He appears only in the KQII (AGDI) game, therefore he is not a 'canonical' character, but he seems that his story spans through all the games. Nothing much is known about the Father, even his face (appears cloaked) until the end of the game when he shows himself completely and curses Daventry. He was once Morgeilen the brother of Legenimor, who had disappeared during the Grand War. He coveted his brother's position and power. He seems to be the head of some secret brotherhood and gives orders to Hagatha to capture Graham. It's possible that he was behind the abduction of Valanice in order to lure Graham in Kolyma. In the mean time, he used his identity of Gervain, the Prime Minister of Daventry, (an identity that he took even before Graham left for Kolyma). He used the identity to set his plans in motion to be coronated in the untimely event of King Graham's death, as he was the second in command. This was revealed as soon as Graham returned to his castle. In the era of KQIII, while both Graham's children are lost and Daventry is ravaged by the three-headed Dragon, the Father made an appearance and asked for the crown of Daventry from Graham in order to solve his problems, but Graham denied him because he didn't trust him. Identity We believe that the title Father implies his title as the head of a brotherhood (perhaps the head of the Black Cloak Society), while other members call each other brother and sister to indicate their membership. He could also be the very creator of the witches that follow him. According to one of the members of KQ2 team; "yep, the Father is indeed the brother of Daventry's First King (Leginemor) who was presumed (but not confirmed) dead during the war. Morgeilen is actually an anagram of Legenimor. According to KQ2VGA's vision, the Black Cloak Society is a brotherhood (hence Morgeilen being addressed as "Father") of followers, who try to get a steady influence in various parts of the world." One of the hints given for the character's name is that it was a name he hadn't heard used in 1000 years which would place him during the time of the Grand War, and he implies he knew Legenimor the first king of Daventry in the KQ2 (AGDI) timeline, who he seems to be jealous of, and who he thinks wasted his immortality. We also know he is after the crown at all costs, and seems jealous of the Daventry royalty. Plus there was the rather vague and mysterious reference to his name Morgeilen which mentioned he was the brother of Legenimor that was presumed dead as he had disappeared under mysterious circumstances during the Grand War around 1000 years back. It is was intended with the vague clues and innuendo linking the Father with period of 1000 years ago, KQ2 (AGDI) , that they were pointing to him being Morgeilen himself. Each of those facts explained his disrespect of his brother because he coveted his power, and crown. It also explained the reason why he had not heard his name in 1000 years because he had been presumed dead. Furthermore, future releases maybe will shed some light on this character, which is probably to be connected to major events and characters of the 'canonical' parts of the series, or making known characters, (Shadrack for example one of his other identities). He can even be Lucreto. If this scenario is correct, it shows that the evil Archon had servants on the world before breaking the Mask of Eternity. But all this remains pure speculation. He will not show up in The Silver Lining as the designers have said that they want to remain true to the original continuity. category:characters (Unofficial)category:KQ2 (AGDI)